1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bidirectional travelling device for side-sorting of articles in flexible path transporting systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a device is of the type comprising a swivelling member, on which the article to be sorted is loaded, arranged on a support fastened to the guided tow element (belt or chain) of the system and which is tilted transversely in both directions by actuating means and then reset after the article has been discharged.
Bidirectional sorting devices of this type are already known in which the swivelling member consists of a flat connected to the support through a spring and toggle lever device or, like in the "gull-wing" type, the swivelling member consists of two independent flat elements, operated by springs which, in the loading position, assume a V-configuration whereas, during the discharge, one of the two flat elements is turned down and the article discharged laterally.
These known devices have some drawbacks.
First, they require a reset at the end cycle.
Second, the presence of springs and snap devices makes the sorting devices dangerous for the operator. Thus, the plant must be provided with protection shields which increase the costs.
Moreover, these known devices are heavy and noisy.